


Context for Dirty Talk

by Eve_Applebottom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Just Wants To Be Loved (Good Omens), Crowley is just Crowley, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Spouses, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Top, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spanking, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), and that's not a bad thing, and will never admit it, attempted dirty talk, baba ganoush, brat Crowley, gender fluid crowley, maybe it's "clean" talk?, possibly, tag suggestions welcomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Applebottom/pseuds/Eve_Applebottom
Summary: Crowley starts feeling very nice and tells Aziraphale that they should be rewarded, ideally on the bare bottom and over the angel's knee.When you have for the last six thousand years had very different reactions to the words “good” and “bad” dirty talk becomes a lot more about tone of voice than words said. Baba Ganoush.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	Context for Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Original there was a pronoun shift in the middle but I went back and decided it would be less confusing (to me mostly) to use they/them the whole way though. If I've missed some please let me know.
> 
> Neither angels nor demons really have anything like a gender or sex so it’s more of an optional extra for them. Presenting male to mortals has proved easier since the rise of patriarchy (no one is sure if that was the work of heaven, hell, or if the humans came up with it themselves) and I see Aziraphale as generally stick to what he’s used to regarding his body, Crowley feels a bit more fluid about the whole thing. Terms like “boyfriend” and “good boy” are used but not intended to refer to gender.

Context is everything. 

The addition of a tastefully minimalist book shelf and a small reading light to a sleek London apartment might seem nothing out of the ordinary. The fact that there was now a day bed and espresso machine in the living quarters above a certain bookshop could be inconsequential. But in the context of the inhabitants of the flat and the bookshop, these were monumental. 

The said inhabitants were laying in bed bathed in a soft light and a comfortable feeling of being loved. Both in a state of undress, Aziraphale in flannel pyjamas with a few buttons scandalously undone, Crowley in nothing but form-fitting boxer briefs. Aziraphale was reading while Crowley was sprawled next to him, head resting on the angel's chest. Sometimes Aziraphale's hand would brush through Crowley's hair or caress their cheek when he was about to turn a page.

It felt nice. Very _nice._ In fact _s_ _o nice_ that Crowley suddenly felt like doing a lot more than cuddling. 

They nuzzled their face into Aziraphale's chest, trying to get a bit more attention and undo the blasted buttons so they could get skin to skin.

Crowley had discovered that the angel was actually very tactile. They should have known it before. The way Aziraphale was so fussy about his cloths wasn't so much because he was prissy -which he was- but because he liked to enjoy the feeling of the fabric, the texture and the weight. Same for his love of food or his blessed books. When he ran his fingers over the bindings or stroked the pages it was clear that he had as much appreciation for the vessel as for the words contained within. Crowley wouldn't admit it but they had been a little envious of the way Aziraphale handled his books, wishing the angel would touch them with as much love and care. They got their wish, and then discovered quite how receptive the angel was to Crowley's own touch.

_Take that books! He might caress you but good luck trying to reciprocate!_

After a ridiculously long time- or a very short one given the context of there 6000 year long relationship- after they first began to have regular physical contact, Crowley had felt comfortable being the one to initiate the touching and they had found that Aziraphale was very receptive to it. To gentle kisses, to lips trailing down his neck, to soft nibbles at his eat lobe, to much less gentle and more passionate kisses, the angel eat them up with relish and requested more. 

The nuzzling had worked as Aziraphale looked down from his book, one hand coming to rest in Crowley's hair playing with the soft strands.

"Hello dear." He pressed a soft kiss onto their head. "I thought you'd be falling asleep." 

Crowley continued to nuzzle, rubbing their cheek against the soft warm flesh and warping an arm around the angel.

"'m not feeling tired."

"No? Not even a little sleepy?" Aziraphale's fingers were running through Crowley's hair, the back of his nail's teasing the scalp. He wouldn't grip the hair firmly and pull their head back the way Crowley wished he would. Not yet at least. They were working up to things, shifting gears and increasing the speed at a rate comfortable for _both_ of them. 

"Nope." Crowley slithered up so they could take the kiss that was just waiting to be plucked from the angel's lips. "But I am feeling something."

There was a spark of mischievous laughter in Aziraphale's eyes as he pulled Crowley closer for a longer kiss.

"And what, my darling, might you be feeling?"

Crowley licked their lips. They had talked about trying something like this before. Aziraphale had become rather blushey and flustered in a way that just made the demon want to tease and kiss him at the same time. So it wouldn't be coming completely out of the blue.

"Angel, I'm feeling _good."_

Aziraphale blinked. The words and the tone didn't match. The words were innocent enough and something Aziraphale wouldn't have minded his formerly-demonic-lover and secretly-a-kind-person-life-partner to admit more often. The tone though. It was one of silk and leather that would make the knickers of a Mother Superior fall to the floor. A tone that caused Aziraphale to have what were probably some very unangelic thoughts. Good thing he was just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing.

Crowley watched and waited. They had a theory that it sometimes took very clever people that bit longer to catch on to things because a normal thought traveling through their brain would need to weave around all the extraordinary thoughts and facts getting in the way before arriving at it's destination rather than taking a straight path. It took maybe a full second and a half for the thought to work it's way through Aziraphale's very full brain.

"Oh!" 

_Bingo! He's got it._

Aziraphale put a hand on Crowley's thigh while his over arm wrapped about their waist. "Are you now?" He asked as he readjusted their position, Crowley now straddling his lap.

"Yesss." hissed Crowley. "I'm feeling _very_ good. You might almost say that I'm on the verge of _nice."_

Their hips starts to move in a slow but insistent rhythm. Aziraphale's hand traveled up their thigh to cup the swell of their bottom, his other hand stroking the demon's back, lightly letting his nails traces spiral patterns. Crowley hissed again pressing closer.

"And what, my dear, has you in such a _good_ mood I wonder? Have you been having _nice_ thoughts?"

Crowley arched their back as Aziraphale gave them a squeeze and continued to lightly scratch. It was so light it almost tickled but it also felt like, well, like light, like the aurora borealis was being painted over their nerves. They nuzzled into their angels neck, mewing and hissing.

"Oh I've been having some very nice thoughts, lots of ideas that might almost be called _kind_. And a lot of them involve you."

Aziraphale was making his own sounds of enjoyment. The angel's flannel shirt was now fully open and they were pressed skin to skin moving gently against each other. His hands were freely wondering Crowley's body, taking pleasure in kneeding and caressing anything they wanted to.

"Mmm, oh, I love holding you like this, you feel so nice..."

Crowley bite the angel's ear lobe in the way they knew Aziraphale liked. They felt the reverberation of the angel's grown through their chest and they started to kiss and nibble at his throat, only letting a whisper of teeth make contact. It had the desired effect, Aziraphale pressed up against them turning his head to the side wanting more.

"Will I tell you about one of my _nice_ ideas?"

"Please do."

"Well, I know how you like it when I bite your neck. You've told me how it makes you feel. I was thinking about biting you, just, here." They suited action to words, letting their teeth scrape over the spot. Aziraphale shuddered. "And here." Again with more pressure. "And here too." This time the bite was harder and they took great delight in sucking a red mark onto the rose petal flesh while their angel made the most beautiful and obscene sounds.

"Was that good?" They pressed a few soft kisses around the mark.

"Oh, defiantly!" The angel turned back, blue eyes meeting amber ones. The smiles on both their faces would have caused both heaven and hell to blush, so it was a good thing both unearthly planes were pretending very hard that they had never heard of any such angel or demon. 

"Maybe, if I've been so _nice,_ I should be _rewarded_?"

"Certainly my dear, having so many _good_ thoughts and being so _nice_. I feel I would be remiss if I didn't reward your behaviour. Might you have something in mind as to what you deserve?"

"Well," Crowley needed a kiss before they could ask for the next bit. They wanted it, this was something they really wanted and they hoped the angel would enjoy giving it to them. They tried to put that into the kiss. They weren’t always good with words but they were fairly certain they were good with their tongue. The fact that Aziraphale was moaning into their open mouth rather confirmed this suspicion. At last they drew back. They looked not at the angel's blues eyes but at his soft mouth, the rosie lips swollen with kisses. "I was thinking, perhaps it might be suitable," They licked their own lips before leaning forward to whisper in their lovers ear. "If you were to spank me?"

There was a pause.

_The thought's just making it's way through the maze in there_.

Aziraphale tried turned his head to try to look at Crowley's face but Crowley, because demons defiantly do not blush, not even ones who spoon in bed with angels, was keeping their face firmly hidden were the angel's neck met his shoulder.

"Spank you?" He sounded confused, the thought still not having arrived were Crowley had hoped it would. "Um, dear, that sounds more like something that might be called a _punishment_ rather than a reward."

Crowley was almost whining into the angel's neck. "It wouldn't be, not if you were doing it," they rocked their hips needfully against Aziraphale trying to make him understand. "Not if you were doing it to be _because_ I was _good."_

It wasn't going to work. They couldn't express it properly, the angel had no clue what they wanted or why even they might ask for it. Aziraphale would never hit them, not even in the context of play. Crowley shouldn't have asked. They should have stuck with the dirty (clean?) talk and not pushed for more. And they couldn't go back to that now. The angel was probably now thinking about violence and people who did hit their partners and the mood was ruined and they’d be lucky if they even got a cuddle -

The demonic catastrophizing was cut short at that point by two angelic hands landing firmly on their bottom. Demons defiantly don't squeak, though one might be forgiven for confusing the sound Crowley made.

They peeked out from Aziraphale's neck, finally meeting the blue eyes that held their gaze with love and more that a little bit of another four letter word beginning with L. 

"So, just to be sure we are on the same page," the angel spoke with the calm tones of someone discussing the weather, not that of a man groping the arse of his boyfriend while said boyfriend was straddling their lap grinding against him. "You would like to be spanked. And not as a punishment but as a reward. A, shall I call it, _good spanking?"_

Crowley nodded as Aziraphale continued to fondle their bottom. 

"Jolly good." He landed the first slap on Crowley's rump, rubbing the spot were his hand landed, then doing it again. 

Both times Crowley hissed at the impact, snake eyes half closing. Each impact knocked them forward and right against the angel. Aziraphale's spanks weren't so much hard as _firm_ , there was a warmth left behind but not really pain, not as such, but there was a promise that there might be a bit of a sting soon, if Crowley was very good. And they would be good.

Aziraphale gave a third slap, then repeated with the other hand on Crowley's other cheek. "How is this darling?"

Crowley's palms were flat against the angel's chest, back arched to present their bottom better.

"It feelzzs nisssce." They hissed. Normally they controlled their speech, being very careful not to let the slight impediment that having a forked tongue much of the time will give one be heard. But at that moment they didn't mind.

"That's good dear, it should feel nice, you deserve for it to feel _nice."_

Crowley shivered as one angelic hand slowly trailed up their back while the other set a leisurely pace spanking their bottom. Once the hand was at their neck they let themselves be pulled forwarded and into the angel's kiss. Crowley wrapped both arms about Aziraphale and kissed him back passionately, only braking to let out a pleasurable hiss or moan and the angel continued to spank them over their boxer briefs. 

It was a good kiss and the demon nearly snapped when Aziraphale broke it.

"Such a good boy." Demons definitely did not blush, not even when the angel spanking them looked at them the way Aziraphale was looking at Crowley. "But if I'm going to reward you _properly_ , I think we are going to have to get rid of these." He twanged the waist band of the demon's underwear.

There was a questioning look and an enthusiastic nod.

Crowley slipped off Aziraphale's lap so they would be able to remove the last piece of clothing. Some things were more fun doing the human way.

"Might I be right in guessing at the moment you're leaning a little toward the distaff side regarding your corporal?"

"You couldn't tell from me grinding against you?"

Angel's did blush and Aziraphale's cheeks were a health flush of pink but there wasn't even a hint of shame or guilt to the lovely colour. "Well that certainly gave me an inclination, as did the feel of a slightly more pronounced curve of your bottom."

It shouldn't have, but hearing Aziraphale mention their 'bottom' always gave Crowley a little tingle. They peeled away their underwear to reveal that as Aziraphale had guessed their body was wearing a vulva with all the accessories, including a well groomed bush shaped in a neat triangle.

Crowley's mind was hazy with good feelings but they was still the demon Crowley. "Ssso, I've taken 'em off, you sssshould probably take off thizzz too." They started to slide the pyjama top off Aziraphale's shoulder.

"Hu! And I though you were feeling _good."_

_"_ Sstill am. 'm making a practical sssuggessstion and helping you be more comfortable."

Aziraphale caught Crowley's chin. "You really are being such a _nice_ thing."

Once the top was removed and Crowley had slithered to retake their place but Aziraphale stopped them.

"If I'm going to reward you _properly_ , you should be over my knee while I spanked your lovely bare bottom."

Crowley had not expected that but was more than happy to oblige.

Aziraphale ran his hands over Crowley once they were draped over his lap. He kneeded at the soft flesh thighs and buttocks. "My dear you are turning such a nice colour! You really must look in the mirror to see. But not quite yet I think. I'm sure I can make you pinker."

The spanking started again, gentle but firm at first but building up in intensity. 

"You are good." Aziraphale whispered and Crowley snapped their head around like a viper shoot the angel a very clear look. 

_Don't say it like that. We're playing. Don't say it like that because them we'll stop and it'll turn into an argument or worse a_ _conversation._

Aziraphale sighed and the sigh was tinged with both apology and frustration but he had clearly taken the meaning. He rubbed Crowley's back then gave them a sharp hard smack.

"You're being very _nice._ "

Crowley gave a curt nodded that the rules of the game had been restored and then went back to enjoying their reward, laying their head down as the spanking resumed. 

Crowley wiggled and squirmed across Aziraphale's lap. They felt so _good._ The slaps were different like this. There was more sting without the fabric between them. Their bottom was feeling hot and tingling and it was starting to hurt but they arched up wanting more. There was a burning ache growing between their legs and they just wanted more!

Their legs must have opened as they wiggled because when Aziraphale started to rub their bottom and caress their thighs, his hand brushed against the sensitive lips. 

Crowley canted their hips, spreading their legs wider.

"Please angel, more?"

There was half a pause and then the angel's hand came down again in the centre of the offer bottom right were it met the crease of the thighs, it just the right place also catch _Ah!_ the right place.

"Like that darling?"

Crowley nodded. "Yes, please."

"That's twice you've said please, and I think you even meant it. You must be very good to ask so nicely."

Crowley shifted onto their knees still bent over Aziraphale's lap, opening their legs wider to that the spanking would catch that place again and again. There was a throbbing in their bottom that echoed the throbbing in their belle-cose.* 

"More! Please Aziraphale, harder!"

This time though rather than getting their wish and having Aziraphale miracle a wooden hairbrush and really start going to town on them, Crowley found that they were being carefully picked up and placed on their side. Soft lips were kissing their cheek.

"I'm sorry darling but I could see where you were starting the bruise and even though I know you could take more, but I can't give more, not at the moment. Maybe in time but not now. I’m afraid we’d have to work up to it."

Crowley started to pout and complain but didn't get chance to because before they could speak Aziraphale was kissing them. 

"Let me make it up to you." He whispered. "My hand has become quite warm from spanking you darkling, let me put it to good use."

Aziraphale's hand slipped between Crowley's legs and cupped their sex. The fingers started to move in a gentle rolling motions as Crowley rocked their hips humping hard against the angel's hand. They were already so warm and wet and damn it if it didn't feel heavenly!

The demon's legs clamped hard around Aziraphale's wrist trapping his hand. Crowley's own hands pulled the angel closers trying to kiss him but it was difficult went Crowley kept gasping and hissing!

"That's it. So good. So good for me." The angel's voice help to guide Crowley over the threshold and they basked in ecstasy, forgetting for a moment to breath before slowly floating down.

Aziraphale cuddle them close, pressing little kisses into their hair as they came down.

"Would it be alright now for me to say I love you?" Enquired the angel.

Crowley still feeling a little floaty nodded. 

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

They cuddle for a bit. Crowley felt they could probably fall asleep very easily so they shook themselves a little and rolled onto their stomach and started slithering down so their face would be leave with Aziraphale's crotch.

"If you're about to do what I think you're ab-"

"Angel really, can you think of any other reason I would be down here?" Snapped Crowley as they tried to fiddle with the knotted cord of Aziraphale's pyjama bottoms. _Did he miracle this tied shut? I'd be having better luck with a chastity belt than these pyjamas. Must be the flannel, ultimate defence against demonic sexuality._

"Well I can as it happens but they do seem a little unlikely. I was saying that there was no need for you to feel you needed to, as it were, return the favour."

Crowley looked up, unsure if they should be put out that the angel was turning down their blow job skills or relieved that we could take a quick nap before coming up with a plan to ravage their partner. "You sure?”

"Quite sure dear boy." Said Aziraphale, picking up his discarded book. "And if I were you I really would get some sleep, because once I finish this I plan to kiss better every inch of you effected during your spanking."

Crowley blinked. This time it was their mind that the thought was traveling slowly though.

"Every inch?"

"Yes, every centimetre. And I will be very thorough."

Again the snake eyes blinked.

"I better get some rest then."

Crowley snuggled up next to Aziraphale who pulled a blanket over them both. Crowley pulled at it so that their bottom still showing the marks of their spanking was uncovered, partly because the air felt nice on the hot skin partly to remind the angel of his promise.

Just as Crowley was drifting off they heard a whisper. "You are good." But this time they didn't protest.

**Author's Note:**

> * 'pretty-thing', medieval term for a vulva. I was looking through lists of words that have been used to describe that particular part of the anatomy and it ranges from ridiculously poetic to just ridiculous. Any suggestions on what Crowley would call their genitals? I think Aziraphale would most likely call them 'bits and bobs' or use the longest latin name he knew.
> 
> Also I can’t spell, I’m dyslexia, looking for a beta reader for this smut, but till then I’ll try to catch the typos but it will not be perfect.


End file.
